bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pirate Hacks
Mario1.jpg|Mario IV Mario10.jpg|Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mari Mario11.jpg|Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mari Mario12.jpg|Mario Adventures 11 Mario13.jpg|Super Mario 13 Mario14.jpg|Mario 14 (K. Y. 3 version) Mario15.jpg|Super Bros. 14 (Tiny Toons version) Mario16.jpg|Mario 14 (K. Y. 3 version) Mario17.jpg|Mario 15 Mario18.jpg|Mario 16 Mario19.jpg|Mario 16 Mario2.jpg|Mario IV Mario20.jpg|Super Bros. 17: Fighting of the MaliLugi Mario21.jpg|M. C. Mario Mario23.jpg|Pizza Pop Mario Mario24.jpg|Mali Boss Mario3.jpg|Super Bros. 5 Mario4.jpg|Super Bros. 6 Mario5.jpg|Super Bros. 6 Mario6.jpg|Grand Dad: Super Mario 7 Mario7.jpg|Super Bros. 8 Mario8.jpg|Super Mario World 9 Mario9.jpg|Super Mario World 9 MarioPirate10.jpg|Super Mario 13 Mario22.jpg|Pizza Pop Mario MarioPirate.jpg|Mario IV MarioPirate10.jpg|Super Mario 13 MarioPirate11.jpg|Mario 14 (K. Y. 3 version) MarioPirate12.jpg|Mario 15 MarioPirate13.jpg|Mario 16 MarioPirate14.jpg|Super Bros. 17: Fighting of the MaliLugi MarioPirate16.jpg|Super Bros. 14 (Tiny Toons version) MarioPirate17.jpg|Mario 16 (title screen hack?) MarioPirate18.jpg|M. C. Mario MarioPirate19.jpg|Hero Mali Bros. MarioPirate20.jpg|Mali Boss MarioPirate21.jpg|Mali Splash Bomb MarioPirate3.jpg|Super Bros. 6 MarioPirate4.jpg|Grand Dad: Super Mario 7 MarioPirate5.jpg|Super Bros. 8 MarioPirate6.jpg|Super Mario World 9 MarioPirate7.jpg|Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mari MarioPirate8.jpg|Mario Adventures 11 MarioPirate9.jpg|Mario 12 MarioFanMade.jpg|Mario Runner MarioFanMade0.jpg|Super Mario Mappy Mario has appeared in many pirated games for the Famicom and NES like Kart Fighter and Super Mario World (Famicom), but he also appeared in cheap graphical hacks of other licensed video games. Often released on Famiclone systems, like the Dendy, these hacks of games like Tiny Toon Adventures, Joe And Mac, and Armadillo, cheaply place Mario or Mario's face over the main character's sprites. Mario 4-17 These games were numbered to make it seem like they were part of the original trilogy. Super Mario IV (Armadillo Hack which changes the title screen and replaces the main character with Mario; graphics are used from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3) Super Bros. 5 (Same as the American Super Mario Bros. 2 except the title screen is changed) Super Bros. 6 (Hack of Tiny Toon Adventures which changes part of the title screen, and replaces some of the Buster Bunny sprites with a pink Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Grand Dad: Super Mario 7 (Hack of The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy which changes part of the title screen and some of the sprites replace Fred's head with Mario; graphics are used from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3) Super Bros. 8 (Hack of Don Doko Don 2 which changes the title screen and replaces the two characters with Mario and Luigi; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Super Mario World 9 (Hack of Adventure Island 2 which replaces all of the Master Higgins sprites with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mari (Hack of Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu which changes the title screen and the sprites replace Jackie Chan's head with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario Adventures 11 (Hack of Adventure Island 3 which replaces all of the Master Higgins sprites with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Super Mario 12 (Same as Yoshi's Cookie except the title screen is changed) Super Mario 13 (Hack of Whomp 'Em that changes part of the title screen and replaces the main character's sprite with Mario's; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Super Mario 14 (Hack of Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3 that changes the title screen and replaces a few of the character's sprites with Mario and enemies with Goombas and Spinies; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 1 and 3) Super Mario 14 (15) (Hack of Tiny Toon Adventures 2 that, like Super Bros. 6, replaces Buster Bunny with a pink Mario and uses graphics from S. M. B. 3; some cart labels show the number 15 but in-game it is still referred to as 14) Mario 15 aka Sonic Bros. (Hack of Super Mario Bros. 1 that changes most, if not all of the graphics to be based on Sonic the Hedgehog and removes the Mario logo) Mario 16 aka Super Bros Jurassic Park (Hack of Joe and Mac that changes the title screen and some of the sprites replace Joe with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Super Bros. 17: Fighting of the MaliLugi (Hack of Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers that changes the title screen and replaces Chip, Dale, and two enemies with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Bowser; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Yoshi's Cookie) Non-numbered These games were pirate hacks that were released on original Famicom cartridges. Mali Boss (Hack of Daiku no Gensan that changes the title screen and replaces the main character's head with Mario; graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie) Super Mali Splash Bomb aka'' Super Mali Soda Water (Hack of Keroppi to Keroleen no Splash Bomb that changes the title screen and replaces Keroppi with Luigi; graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie) 'Super Mali Hero Legends' aka ''Hero Mali Brothers ''(Hack of Little Ninja Brothers that changes the title screen and replaces the Ninja Bros. with the Mario Bros.) 'M. C. Mario' (Hack of M. C. Kids that changes the title screen and replaces the two kids with Mario and Luigi; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) 'Pizza Pop Mario' (Hack of Pizza Pop that changes the title screen replaces the pizza delivery guy with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Fan-made Hacks These hacks were actually made by fans. When the program PocketNES was released, however, pirate game companies released these games on Multicarts for the Game Boy Advance. 'Super Mario Mappy' (Hack of Mappy that changes the title screen and replaces Mappy and Goro with Mario and Luigi, Meowkies with Koopa Troopas and more; graphics are based on Mario Brothers and Super Mario Bros. 1 although they aren't direct copies) 'Mario Runner' (Hack of Lode Runner that changes the title screen and replaces all of the graphics with sprites and tiles from Mario Brothers and Donkey Kong) 'Mario Balloon' (Unconfirmed, but assumed to be a hack of Balloon Fight and is on some G. B. A multicarts) 'Koopa Invaders' (Hack of Space Invaders that replaces the ship with a Koopa Troopa and the aliens with Mario heads) Maria Sisters Games These games are also fan-made and replace the Mario Brothers with the Maria Sisters, which are fan-made female versions of Mario and Luigi. These games also appear on G. B. A. multicarts. 'Maria Sisters' (Hack of Mario Bros. that replaces the Mario Brothers with the Maria Sisters) 'Maria Golf' (Unconfirmed, but assumed to be a hack of Nintendo's Golf and is on some G. B. A. multicarts) Trivia *Almost all Mario pirate hacks use graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3 and/or Yoshi's Cookie, as these official games were made around the time when the first Mario graphic hacks were made. These games were also made around the time when Famiclone systems (NES clones) were made. *Mario 16'' for the Dendy was reviewed on the game show Dendy: The New Reality.